Operation South Pacific
by lilgirlost
Summary: Summary: When submarine commander Blaine Anderson rescued members of the US Army Medical Corps, he never expected to meet Captain Kurt Hummel, now they are trapped on a limping sub headed for the South Pacific.


**Disclaimer: **Glee isn't mine, just playing in the sandbox.

****Author's Note: ****At the end of June, I decided to set myself a challenge. And the challenge is simple, every day in the month of July, I will post a piece of fanfiction or a piece of fanart (which coincides with one of the pieces of writing) to my tumblr related to my Glee OTPs and World War II.

* * *

><p><strong>Operation South Pacific<strong>

_Pacific Ocean, 1943_

"Still don't think this is good idea." David commented for the third time, earning an eye roll from the Asian man at his side. Wes looked at his friend and then back at the man in front of them.

"Well good thing, I don't care what you think." Lt. Commander Anderson replied as he continued to look over the sea map of the Pacific. "The ship is damaged and we will never make it back to port as it is."

"And you think stopping on an unknown island is best. We could be landing on a Japanese strong hold." Wes cut in with, attempting to make their ship's captain see reason. But after having served with the man for a matter of years on various other ships, Wes knew that it was in vain.

"Right…" Blaine scoffed, his voice trailing off at the end as he regarded the other man in disbelief of his paranoia.

"I'm serious. How are we going to explain this to HQ if we get captured?" Wes questioned. This ship was on its maiden voyage and was already having unforeseen issues with its engines. And it was no where near its final destination to a Naval port in the South Pacific.

"We aren't. Cause we won't, ergo they will never have to now." Blaine replied. Even though he was answering their remarks with one's of his own, the Navy commander wasn't really listening, more to the point he was humoring his two Lts.

"Who says, _ergo_…what kind of word is _ergo_?" David exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air in surrender. The man knew when arguing with Blaine was pointless and this discussion had just reached that point.

"I do. So watch yourself or I'll throw you off this ship." Blaine said with a smile at his friends and fellow officers.

"Commander?" A young petty officer called out; he had been monitoring radio transmissions for most of the morning, looking for anything out of the ordinary. "We're picking up what appears to be an SOS transmission coming from one of the islands. What do you want us to do?"

"Go towards it." Blaine told Petty Officer Jeff Sterling. The almost platinum blonde nodded his head at the Lt. Commander, before calling out the coordinates to Petty Officer Nick Duval at the helm.

"Are you crazy?" Wes asked. From where he stood, David could see the vein in Wes's forehead begin to throb, a sure sign that Wes was ticked and would more than likely try and commit mutiny in this went on for much longer.

"Marginally." Blaine smirked, tilting his head as though he dared either one of his Lts. to try something. After waiting a beat for David or Wes to say something, he turned his attention back to the young enlisted men on the deck. "Ignore them."

"Welcome aboard, Ladies and Gentleman." Blaine told the group of wary Army personnel. Three women and one young man wore the insignia as belonging to the Army medical corps. And while they were a small vessel with room barely enough for its current crew, Blaine was not about to turn away his fellow military.

"Thank you for rescuing us, Commander." One of the young women, a second Lieutenant if the gold bar on her regulation jacket was anything to go by, told Blaine as he grabbed her hand to help her aboard.

"Think nothing of it." Blaine told the woman with a smile. She was pretty…stacked, but she just wasn't his type. He liked his a little more, male. And from where he stood, the young male Captain was just his type.

"Women can't be on this ship. There is no room from them." Wes comment, not even bothering to look at the Army personnel as they boarded the ship, one by one.

"Then make room." Blaine ground out through clinched teeth. The dark haired man was getting pretty damn tired of both Wes and David. If it wasn't one thing, it was another. Damn it, this was his ship; the Navy had entrusted it to him, not them. Although, some of the comments from a Rear Admiral were beginning to make sense as their cruise continued; they were there to keep an eye on Blaine, making sure he didn't get to out there while away from port.

"But, sir, women on a ship is bad luck." Seaman Flint Wilson piped up, not even trying to hide his obvious suspicion of the Army women. A saucy redhead returned his stare with a wink, hiding her smug grin behind her hand.

"We can't get any worse at this point." Blaine remarked, of course he was currently referring to their one lone working engine. This ship was limping into the South Pacific that much was certain at this point, unless they managed to scavenge parts on another Pacific island along their route.

"He does have a point." David said, nodding at the Blaine, who raised an eyebrow at his lieutenant. David returned the eyebrow with a grin before rolling his eyes at Blaine and walking off.

"Don't agree with him." Wes shot back to David's retreating form. He grumbled briefly under his breath about David catching the crazy, before smiling and turning his attention back to the Army personnel.

"I think we kind of have to; he is the commander of this ship. It's like a rule of something." Seaman Wilson replied, frowning in reply to the glare he received from Wes for his remark.

"Fair point." The Asian man said, sighing. He might as well join in the crazy, because there was no way he as going to escape it. "I'm going to the mess hall. Come get me, when we've decided on how we are going to repair this rust bucket." Wes told the group walking away with Seaman Wilson and a silent Senior Chief Thad Harwood.

"Awe, girl." Blaine pouted as he caressed one of the vessel's inner walls. "He didn't mean, he's just a bitter old man."

"Old man? I'm barely 30." Wes squawked in outrage. The sound of his voice at that pitch caused those to hear it to wince in sympathy at his vocal cords.

"As I said _old man_." Blaine retorted, waving the other man off again. But Wes didn't move, he continued to stare at his commending officer, who seemed to be making love to the vessel's wall.

"Excuse me. We were wondering where we should put our things." The man asked finally after watching Blaine and the wall for a few moments.

The Army Captain's voice seemed to break the spell which had fallen over Blaine. Smiling sheepishly at the other man, Blaine answered. "Oh. Of course…follow me."

"Keep your hands to yourself, Commander." Wes warned as he watched the two men walk away from the women. Rolling his eyes at the pair, Wes pasted a smile on his face as he turned to the women, knowing that he was charged with showing them to their quarters…where ever those might end up being.

"Of course. I'm always the perfect gentleman." Blaine yelled back at his friend.

Muttering a "yeah, right," under his breath, Wes led the three women in the opposite direction of where Blaine was leading the Captain.

"I know she isn't much to look at, but she's reliable." Blaine commented as the pair walked. Every once and a while he would glance at the man walking next to him, the other man was slim and quite a sight to behold after being at sea for the last week with his crew. While each of his crew was attractive in his own way, their combined craziness just turned Blaine off, plus he was the commanding officer, so it wasn't like he could fraternize with his sailors.

"Been her commander for very long." Captain Kurt Hummel asked, trying to make conversation with the intriguing young Lt. Commander.

"Nope. I'm her first commander and this is our first mission." Blaine replied, smiling at the young Captain. "What about you…been in the apart of the medical corps for very long."

"A few years." Kurt said with a shrug of his soldiers. He had joined after he had lost his dad to a heart attack; originally, he had joined to make a difference, now he just seemed so indifferent to it.

"Like it?"

"Well enough." Kurt remarked, his lips twisting in a slight resemblance of a smile.

"Glad to hear." Blaine exclaimed, pushing open the door of the room they had stopped in front. "Now here's where you'll be staying. Sorry about the lack of available space, so I hope you don't mind having to share with me."

"Share with you?" Kurt questioned, his eyebrow inching closer to his hairline.

"Yeah. But I'll be on the bridge most of the time, so you can sleep whenever you want to." Blaine explained to the Army Captain.

"I don't want you to get up your bed for me."

"It's perfectly fine, if I need to sleep, I'll just kick one of my Lts. out of his bed for the night." Blaine said, waving off the protesting look which seemed to flash briefly across Kurt's face.

Kurt smiled at the slightly shorter man. His voice dripping in sarcasm at the how the Lt. Commander treated his junior officers. "How kind of you?"

"Think nothing of it." The dark haired man replied with a shrug; not having a bed wasn't a big thing, nine times out of ten, he ended up face down in the control room over a console of some kind. The crew was well used to his strange sleeping habits by now.

Tilting his head slightly, Kurt regarded the Navy Commander for a moment. "Sarcasm is lost on you…isn't it?"

"Possibly." Blaine replied with a grin. "I'll just leave you to unpack." Turning on his heel, Blaine left the room, headed in the direction they had come.

"Thank you." Kurt quickly shouted as Blaine disappeared around a corner.

"Excuse me, Commander." Kurt said as he tried to move pass the other man in the open doorway of their shared quarters. Kurt and his nurses had been on the ship three days, already. And while cramped, Kurt couldn't have wished for better rescuers if he had tried; the crew was funny and friendly, even if they were a bit off kilter at times.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there, Lt." Blaine said as he smiled at the Army Captain and moved out of his way so he could pass.

"Kurt, sir. It's alright if you call me Kurt."

The Lt. Commander grinned at the Army Captain. "In that case, then I'm Blaine to my friends." In the last few days, Blaine and Kurt had entered a kind of friendship, talking about everything from their childhoods to their times in their respected branches of the Armed services.

"Friends, are we now?" Kurt asked, eyebrow raising as he glanced at the other man.

"Possibly…unless you were thinking we could be more."

"I'm not that kind of boy, Comm—Blaine." Kurt remarked, a grin stretching across his face. Blaine was the kind of man that Kurt enjoyed teasing; he was sweet, bordering on the dashing hero type…the kind of man that Kurt usually found himself falling for. And at the moment, he wasn't that far from being there.

"Neither am I." Blaine agreed. "So how about we find what kind of boy each other is…?"

Kurt's eyebrow seemed to inch even higher at the question. "I'd like that. But just know, I don't kiss on the first date."

"I'll be sure to remember that. Our quarters, say 7, I'll bring the food." Blaine replied, choosing to ignore the eyebrow, instead focusing on the slight blush that had overtaken Kurt's cheeks.

"Sounds wonderful."

"See you then, Kurt." Blaine bowed, grasping Kurt's hand as he kissed it.

Kurt's blush spread higher and darkened across his cheeks. "Such a gentleman."

"Don't encourage him." Wes and David said in unison as they passed by the pair on their way to wherever. Blaine scowled at the pair, irked that they had managed to ruin the moment. With one last bow to the Army Captain, Blaine followed his two lieutenants back to the ship's control room.

* * *

><p><strong>Accompanying Art: http: pics. livejournal. com/ lil_grl_lost/ pic/ 0000s7db/  
><strong>


End file.
